Red and Black
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Weihnachten 1842, Cosettes und Marius’ Tochter Marie-Eponine glaubt nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann, Slash, Warnung: extrem fluffy


**Red and Black**

von Michelle Mercy

_Weihnachten 1842, Cosettes und Marius' Tochter Marie-Eponine glaubt nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann, _

_Slash, Warnung: extrem fluffy_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und sehr einander._

_Für ein paar gewisse Amis – _

_übrigens, schwarz ist die Farbe dieser Schrift und nicht die dritte Farbe der Trikolore…_

_AN: Nach „I dreamed that God would be forgiving" brauchte ich diese Fluffiness…_

Die ersten Weihnachtsfeste, die Javert im Kreise von Valjeans Familie gefeiert hatte, waren irritierend gewesen, doch nun, bei seinem zehnten Weihnachten als Familienmitglied hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und genoß die feierliche Stimmung sogar; auch wenn er letzteres, außer vielleicht gegenüber Valjean, niemals zugegeben hätte.

An diesem heiligen Abend waren sie zusammen mit den sechs Pontmercys auf dem Weg in die Kirche. Der kleine Georges stapfte zwischen seinen Eltern, die Zwillinge hingen links und rechts an Valjeans Händen. Marie-Eponine hatte ihre kleine Hand vertrauensvoll in Javerts große geschoben. Sie war inzwischen acht, oder wie sie es bevorzugte, fast neun, auch wenn bis zu diesem Geburtstag noch einige Monate vergehen würden.

„Grandpère, kann ich mir dir reden?" fragte Marie-Eponine sehr ernsthaft.

„Das tust du doch schon, mein Schatz." Es gab niemandem außer seinem Patenkind, gegenüber dem Javert einen Kosenamen verwendete.

„Es ist wichtig, Grandpère", Marie-Eponines Stimme begann einen drängenden Unterton zu bekommen.

„Ich höre dir zu. Aufmerksam", fügte Javert hinzu, als er den leicht skeptischen Blick des Kindes registrierte.

„Ich habe es herausgefunden, schon letztes Jahr", begann Marie-Eponine. „Père Noël gibt es gar nicht."

Javert war für einen Moment verwirrt; nicht weil das Mädchen zu diesem Schluß gekommen war, sondern weil er nicht wußte, wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich gab es Père Noël nicht. Aber das gegenüber einem Kind zu bestätigen, wäre unsensibel gewesen, und zu widersprechen, hätte eine Lüge dargestellt. Es gelang ihm, einen Kompromiß zu finden. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Halt mich doch nicht für dumm", Marie-Eponine war leicht empört. „Jedesmal, wenn Père Noël in die Stiftung kommt, ist Grandpère Jean verschwunden. Und letztes Jahr habe ich genau aufgepaßt und gesehen, daß Père Noël und Grandpère Jean dieselben Schuhe tragen."

„Jetzt bist du bestimmt enttäuscht und fühlst dich betrogen, nicht wahr?"

„Nö", antwortete Marie-Eponine zu Javerts Überraschung. „Es ist mir eigentlich egal, ob meine Geschenke nun von Maman und Papa und von euch kommen, oder von Père Noël."

Javert atmete erleichtert auf. Für einen Moment lang hatte er gefürchtet, das Kind trösten zu müssen, oder sogar ihr zur Beruhigung die Lüge erzählen zu müssen, daß Père Noël und Valjean deswegen nie zusammen gesehen wurden, weil Valjean nicht Père Noël spielte, sondern tatsächlich war. Andererseits, eine wirkliche Lüge wäre auch das nicht gewesen…

„Aber wenn es Père Noël nicht gibt", fuhr Marie-Eponine fort, „wer bringt denn dann Grandpère Jean Geschenke?" Sie zog ein kleines, leicht außer Form geratenes Päckchen aus der Tasche. „Das habe ich für ihn gemacht. Könntest du ihm das morgen geben?"

„Er wird sich bestimmt sehr darüber freuen. Aber er würde sich sicherlich noch mehr freuen, wenn du es ihm selber gibst. Wir sehen uns doch alle morgen."

„Das kann ich doch nicht. Dann merken doch die Kleinen", sie machte eine gönnerhafte Geste in Richtung ihrer jüngeren Geschwister, „daß die Geschenke gar nicht von Père Noël kommen."

„Das ist in der Tat ein Argument", stellte Javert fest. Ganz zweifellos war Marie-Eponine in ihrem Denken eine wahre Enkelin Jean Valjeans. Er versprach ihr schließlich feierlich, das Päckchen am nächsten Morgen Valjean zu übergeben.

Nach dem Kirchgang griff Marie-Eponine für den Rückweg nach Valjeans Hand. „Grandpère, kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte sie sehr ernsthaft.

XXX

„Das ist die richtige Art, den Weihnachtsmorgen zu beginnen", sagte Valjean mit einem wohligen Grinsen, während sein Körper noch spürte, wie die Leidenschaft verebbte, die sie gerade umfangen hatte.

„Das aus dem Mund eines Heiligen zu hören, ist ein wenig schockierend." Javerts Stimme klang noch etwas atemlos, als er den Kopf auf seinen Arm stützte und Valjean betrachtete.

„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, oder?" Valjean schaffte es tatsächlich, ungeachtet des gerade Geschehenen, alles andere als Unschuldigen, unschuldig auszusehen. „Möchtest du dein Geschenk jetzt schon haben?"

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade schon bekommen." Javert konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich muß mal eben nach nebenan."

Valjean beobachtete ausgesprochen interessiert, wie Javert sich in dem Zustand, in den er ihn zuvor selbst versetzt hatte, aus dem Bett rollte, nach dem Morgenmantel griff und das Schlafzimmer verließ. Valjean angelte, ohne sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, nach der Tasche, die er unter dem Bett verstaut hatte, und entnahm ihr zwei Pakete, die er unter der Bettdecke verbarg.

Eine halbe Minute später kehrte Javert mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem sich eine Kanne mit Kaffee, zwei Tassen und zwei Pakete befanden. Er bugsierte das Tablett auf das Bett und schaffte es sogar, den Kaffee einzugießen, ohne etwas zu verschütten. Vorsichtig streckte er sich wieder auf dem Bett aus und reichte dasjenige der Päckchen auf dem Tablett, das ordentlich verpackt war, an Valjean.

Dieser registrierte ebenso interessiert wie überrascht, daß das andere Paket sehr demjenigen glich, das er gerade unter der Decke hatte verschwinden lassen. Er zog zunächst nur das Päckchen, das von ihm selbst stammte, unter der Decke hervor. „Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er lächelnd.

„Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten", erwiderte Javert und lächelte ebenfalls.

Sie tauschten die Pakete aus und begannen, sie zu öffnen. Es gab zwischen ihnen das stillschweigende Übereinkommen, einander nur Kleinigkeiten zu schenken. Valjean brachte ein antiquarisches Buch über Rosenzucht zum Vorschein, nach dem er schon seit längerem Ausschau hielt. Javert wickelte ein schlichtes schwarzes Lederetui mit seinem Monogramm aus; die Tatsache, daß er seine Brille bisher ungeschützt mit sich herumgetragen hatte, war dafür verantwortlich, daß die Gläser bereits zweimal ersetzt werden mußten.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich", erklärte Javert, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig mit einem ausgiebigen Kuß bedankt hatten. „Das ist allerdings nicht von mir. Deine Enkelin hat herausgefunden, daß du es bist, der jedes Jahr Père Noël spielt. Jetzt macht sie sich wohl Sorgen, daß du keine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommst, weil du ja keine Eltern hast, die das tun könnten. Eindeutig ein Mitglied deiner Familie."

„Jetzt bin ich aber sehr neugierig." Valjean öffnete das unfachmännisch verschnürte Päckchen, das Javert ihm reichte und brachte ein weißes Etwas hervor, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als eine handgestrickte Nachtmütze herausstellte. Sie hatte hier und da einen kleinen Fehler im Strickmuster und rutschte Valjean, als der sie aufprobierte, über die Augen, um erst von der Nasenspitze aufgehalten zu werden.

Javert machte einen heldenhaften Versuch, nicht zu lachen, versagte jämmerlich dabei, und schaffte es nach einer knappen Minute, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Wenn du jemals Ruhe vor mir in diesem Bett haben willst", brachte er mühsam hervor, schaffte es jedoch, nicht erneut loszulachen, „dann mußt du nur dieses Ding aufsetzen. Das schaut so albern aus, daß es mich lediglich zum Lachen reizt."

Mit soviel Würde wie möglich nahm Valjean die Nachtmütze ab. „Ich finde", sagte er, während auch seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, „daß es ganz reizend ist von Marie-Eponine, mir ein solch nützliches Geschenk zu machen. Es stört mich schon seit langem, daß der Kaffee so schnell kalt wird. Ein Kaffeewärmer ist genau das, was wir brauchen." Er stülpte die Mütze über die Kaffeekanne. „Du solltest übrigens nicht zu früh lachen, denn Marie-Eponine macht sich auch Sorgen, daß du keine Geschenke bekommst, wenn es Père Noël nicht gibt." Triumphierend zog er das Päckchen unter der Decke hervor und gab es Javert.

Dieser fühlte sich von verschiedenen Emotionen erfaßt. Da war Rührung, daß sein Patenkind an ihn gedacht hatte, Freude, und eine leichte Nervosität, daß auch sein Paket eine alberne Nachtmütze enthalten würde. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er das Paket und fand etwas Rotes darin vor. Als er das Papier ganz entfernt hatte, war zu erkennen, daß sich darin ein Paar selbstgestrickte Hausschuhe befanden – in einem unglaublichen, knalligen Rot und mit einem schwarzen Puschel auf dem Spann. „Hausschuhe", sagte er nur fassungslos und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Hausschuhe", wiederholte Valjean und ergänzte mit breitem Grinsen, „in den Farben des Aufstandes."

„Was tue ich mit Hausschuhen?"

„Tragen?"

Javert gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich.

„Sieh es einmal so", Valjean schien sich großartig zu amüsieren, „immerhin mußt du damit nicht auf die Straße gehen."

„Schwacher Trost." Javert hatte seine Mundwinkel nicht so gut unter Kontrolle, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte. „Was wirst du hinsichtlich Père Noëls unternehmen?"

„Muß ich etwas unternehmen?"

„Marie-Eponine weiß, daß du es bist."

„Ja, das hat sie mir gesagt."

„Und was hast du geantwortet?"

„Nichts. Aber ich gebe zu, ich war ein bißchen in meiner Ehre gekränkt." Valjean nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich meine, ich versteckte mich zwei Jahrzehnte unter falschen Identitäten, niemand war in der Lage, mich zu entlarven, der nicht gerade zufällig ein solches kriminalistisches Genie wie du ist, und jetzt kommt meine achtjährige Enkelin und erzählt mir, ich könne nicht einmal mehr sie täuschen."

„Gleich breche ich in Tränen aus." Statt dies zu tun, fuhr Javert spielerisch durch Valjeans Haar.

„Es tut gut, daß du soviel Verständnis für mich aufbringst."

„Also willst du es so lassen, wie es ist?" fragte Javert nach einem Moment Pause. „Ich würde es schon schön finden, wenn Marie-Eponine noch ein bißchen länger einen kindlichen Glauben behalten könnte. Und außerdem sehe ich die Gefahr, daß eines der anderen Kinder es ebenfalls herausbekommt, und vielleicht dabei nicht so diskret ist wie Marie-Eponine."

„So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet." Valjeans Miene verdüsterte sich. Er stellte sich vor, wie eines der anderen Kinder mitten in der Bescherung aufspringen und ihn enttarnen würde. „Hast du eine andere Idee?"

„Was wäre denn, wenn… jemand… anderes in das Kostüm schlüpfen würde." Javert wirkte auf einmal reichlich nervös.

„Wer würde das denn tun? So kurzfristig vor allem?"

„Ich wüßte schon jemanden." Es war für Valjean immer wieder ein faszinierender Anblick, Javert erröten zu sehen. „Vielleicht ist das ja eine Schnapsidee, und wahrscheinlich wäre auch das nicht wirklich so, wie du dir das vorstellst, aber… ich könnte es machen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Valjean sich von seinem Erstaunen erholt hatte. „Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

Javert nickte stumm, selbst überrascht über seinen Vorschlag.

„Ich hätte mich gar nicht getraut, dich zu fragen, weil ich befürchtet hätte, du würdest empört ablehnen." Valjean blickte Javert an mit so viel Liebe, Bewunderung und einem Hauch von Stolz, daß diesem bewußt wurde, daß die Vorstellung, er würde Père Noël verkörpern, eigentlich absurd und panikauslösend war.

„Nein, ich meine das wirklich", bekräftigte Javert noch einmal, mehr, um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Es gelang Valjean nur langsam, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. „Das Kostüm müßte ungefähr passen." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Ich fürchte allerdings, meinen Bart kann ich dir nicht leihen."

Javert begann gerade, das Abenteuer, zu dem er sich gerade verpflichtet hatte, beängstigend zu finden; zumal er es von sich aus angeboten hatte. Schließlich war normalerweise Valjean derjenige mit den verrückten Ideen, in die er selbst sich dann irgendwie hineinziehen ließ. „Um den Bart mußt du dir keine Sorgen machen", brachte er hervor. „Wozu habe ich eine Nichte am Theater?"

XXX

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, daß du ihn dazu überredet hast", sagte Cosette.

„Ich habe ihn nicht überredet", widersprach Valjean und fragte sich, warum eigentlich jeder zu glauben schien, daß er Javert in etwas hineingeredet hatte, was dieser eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Das kam doch sonst nie, nun, ja, eher selten, besser gesagt, nicht so oft, sondern nur ganz manchmal vor. „Er wollte das unbedingt."

Cosette warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu, als wollte er sie veralbern. Andererseits wirkte er sehr ernsthaft, wie er so an der geschlossenen Tür zu seinem Büro in der Stiftung lehnte und diese dadurch blockierte.

Jetzt flog die Tür nach innen auf, was Valjean einen Schritt rückwärts taumeln ließ. Eine wutschnaubende Fides drängte sich an ihm vorbei auf den Gang. „Dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig", verkündete sie niemandem Speziellen. „‚Der Bart sitzt nicht richtig.', ‚Noch einen Millimeter nach rechts.' ‚Noch einen halben Millimeter nach unten.' Soetwas Pedantisches habe ich noch nie erlebt." Sie blickte Valjean an. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie Sie das aushalten."

Valjean verbiß sich ein Lächeln. „Meistens geht es, danke."

Cosette sah, daß Fides im Gehen begriffen war. „Wollen Sie nicht zur Bescherung bleiben?"

„Und mir das Desaster ansehen?" Fides schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich heute abend Vorstellung. Aber ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher, es wird ein unvergeßliches Weihnachten werden."

Valjean nutzte die Gelegenheit, in sein Büro zu schlüpfen, wo Javert in vollständigem Père Noël-Kostüm auf einem Stuhl saß. In seinem Gesicht prangte ein langer, weißer Bart.

„Fides hat gerade der Allgemeinheit kundgetan, daß du unzufrieden mit dem Bart bist", sagte Valjean sanft.

„Irgendetwas ist nicht perfekt", beschwerte sich Javert.

„Es sieht gut aus. Die Kinder werden das gar nicht merken, wenn es nicht hundertprozentig perfekt ist."

„Eines dieser Kinder hat dich aufgrund deiner Schuhe entlarvt", erinnerte Javert, der sich nur an wenige Augenblicke erinnern konnte, in denen er derartig nervös gewesen war.

Statt einer Antwort beugte Valjean sich herunter und küßte Javert liebevoll. „Du schaffst das, ich bin sicher."

„Meinst du nicht, ich mache mich lächerlich?"

„Du? Niemals." Valjean mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. „Weißt du übrigens, daß ich gerade zum ersten Mal Père Noël geküßt habe?"

Javert blickte zu Valjean auf und mußte feststellen, daß dieser eigentlich viel geeigneter für die Rolle war aufgrund der physischen Gegebenheiten und seiner Natur. „Ich küsse Père Noël jeden Tag", entgegnete er und erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Dann können wir jetzt da rausgehen?" fragte Valjean.

Javert nickte. „Ja, ich bin so bereit, wie man nur sein kann."

Valjean setzte den Korb mit den Geschenken auf Javerts Rücken und öffnete die Tür. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen. Vor dem großen Saal zupfte Valjean noch einmal die alberne Mütze auf Javerts Kopf zurecht und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür ins Innere.

Er nahm Platz neben Marie-Eponine, die ihre Puppe Cathèrine auf dem Schoß hielt, und Valjean sehr irritiert ansah. Trotz ihres Wissens, daß es Père Noël gar nicht gab, spürte sie einen Stich der Enttäuschung, daß er diesmal dann wohl nicht kommen würde.

Im nächsten Moment wurde heftig an die Tür geschlagen, was Valjean beinahe ein leises Seufzen entlockt hätte. Auch nach all den Jahren klopfte Javert noch immer wie ein Polizist auf der Suche nach einem verdächtigen Subjekt.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Javert kam in den Saal gestapft, wobei er sich ein bißchen zu sehr bemühte, seinen sonst so energischen Gang zu unterdrücken.

Marie-Eponine gab einen leisen Lauf der Überraschung von sich, während sie von Valjean zu Père Noël und wieder zurückblickte.

Javert hatte sich inzwischen vor dem ersten Kind aufgebaut und fragte es in strengem Tonfall, ob es denn auch artig gewesen sei.

Der kleine Junge versuchte zunächst, ängstlich zurückzuweichen, dann gestand er mit zitternder Stimme all seine kleinen Sünden nicht nur von diesem, sondern auch vom vergangenen Jahr.

Cosette verbarg ihr Gesicht zwischen einem Lachkrampf und Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden des Jungen schwankend an der Schulter ihres Mannes.

Marie-Eponine beugte sich zu Valjean hinüber. „Das ist Grandpère Javert", flüsterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, fasziniertem Entsetzen und Stolz über ihre Entdeckung.

Valjean verbiß sich ein Lachen. Da hatten sie soviel Aufwand getrieben, um Marie-Eponine zu überlisten, und sie erkannte trotzdem ohne weiteres, wer unter dem Kostüm steckte.

Javert hatte eingesehen, daß seine Fähigkeit, Schwerverbrecher mit einer einzigen Frage zum Gestehen aller ihrer Vergehen zu bringen, vielleicht in seiner ungewohnten Rolle nicht ganz so angebracht war. Er hatte seinen Tonfall geändert, so daß sich die Antworten der Kinder auf die Frage, ob sie denn auch artig gewesen seien, lediglich auf einen deutlich kürzeren Zeitraum beschränkten. Immerhin schienen die Kinder nicht in längerfristiger Angst von Père Noël zu leben, denn wenn sie ihr Geschenk erhalten hatten, leuchteten ihre Augen beim Auspacken umso mehr. Der erste Junge spielte bereits mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck mit seinem Holzpferd.

Als ganz am Ende Marie-Eponine an der Reihe war, trat sie vor, legte zum Erstaunen aller ihre Arme um den Hals von Père Noël, der gerade dabei war, ihr Paket aus dem Korb zu angeln, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Das war schon ziemlich gut, Grandpère."

Javert errötete etwas unter seinem weißten Bart. „Danke, mein Schatz." Irgendwie hätte er ahnen müssen, daß sie sein Patenkind nicht würden täuschen können.

„Hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen?" fragte sie noch immer flüsternd.

Javert richtete sich wieder vollständig auf, lächelte auf Marie-Eponine herunter und hob seinen langen dunkelroten Mantel um einige Zentimeter nach oben. Marie-Eponines Gesicht begann, heller zu strahlen als alle Lichter im Raum.

Im Licht der Kerzen und des kindlichen Strahlens war deutlich zu erkennen, daß Père Noël unter seinem Mantel ein paar handgestrickte, leuchtend rote, mit je einem schwarzen Puschel versehene Hausschuhe trug…

_Fluffige, äh, Frohe Weihnachten!_


End file.
